Violet Stars
) |origin= |occupation= Rapper, television personality, songwriter, actress |net_worth= |spouse(s)= |genres= Hip hop, teen pop, dance-pop |instruments= |years_active= 1997-present |labels= Oyea Aftermath |associated_acts= }} Violet Juliet Scott (b. 27th December, 1991), better known by her stage name, Violet Stars is a Kuboian rapper, television personality and actress of English heritage. She started her career in 1997 at the age of five by appearing on a selection of television advertisements. She started her music career in 2003 at the age of eleven when she finished third place in the second series of Nick Karaoke Stars. Early life Violet was born on 27th December, 1991 in Meifahrn, West Kuboia. Both of her parents are English; her father is from Oxford, whilst her mother is from London. Career 1997 to 2003 At the age of five, Violet and her three siblings began appearing in a selection of television advertisements. She later began appearing in promotional material for Nick Go!, making her debut on the channel in 2000. She also made sporadic appearances in the television series Charlie Karma and Friends from 1999 to 2001. 2003 to 2004 In the second half of 2003, at the age of eleven, Violet appeared as one of the contestants in the second series of Nick Karaoke Stars. Like Iroune Ruby, she specialised in rapping. Violet ended up finishing in third place. Personal life In a interview with DJ Kubin on 11th May, 2002, Violet came out as a lesbian. However, she has admitted to sleeping in the same bed as Typ Foyard on multiple occasions, as well as occasionally kissing him on the head or cheek. Since coming out, Violet has claimed on multiple occasions that she has been the victim of homophobia, especially on the internet. Mental health and stress Violet has mentioned more than once that she suffered stress as a teenager, and felt pressured to frequently record and release more music. On 6th September, 2005, when Violet was interviewed by a news reporter (the identity of said reporter has never been identified), she said that she was going to be retiring from making music, and that she wanted the public to "leave her alone forever". However, a few days later, it was reported that she had a change of heart, and decide to un-"retire". Violet's label boss, DJ Kubin, said a few days after the incident that she had suffered a heavy amount of stress due to the death of her friend Aourine Esthers in March earlier that year, as well as due to the pressure to release more music. Although Violet was supposed to tour around the United States in the summer of 2006, it was announced in April that year that she had changed her mind, and refused to go along with the tour. Witnesses supposedly saw Violet crying and repeatedly saying "I can't do it!" After being calmed down, Violet said she wanted all of the tickets that had already been sold to be refunded "and more". In June 2006, after spending two months being out of the spotlight, Violet revealed on Nick Go! that she would continue to release music, but would refuse to perform live or tour. Discography : Main article: Violet Stars discography Studio albums * Who is She? (2005) * All My Life (2007) * Fly or Die (2012) * Bounce Back (2014) Category:Kuboia Category:Kuboian people Category:Rappers Category:Fictional rappers Category:1991 Category:1991 births Category:1990s Category:1990s births Category:People Category:Fictional people Category:Females Category:Fictional Capricorn-zodiac people Category:Violet Stars